


Sleep Tight, Good Night

by leehiro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is there too, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but he's just mentioned, does it count as angst?, it's just sad tbh, probably not, so he's not an actual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehiro/pseuds/leehiro
Summary: Hyunjin isn’t perfect, he makes mistakes. There are a lot of things he shouldn’t do, and what he’s doing right now is definitely amongst them. But he’s too shy (and too scared) to talk to a certain someone during the day, and this was the only option to ever get close to him.In which Hyunjin enters Felix's dreams every night, and they've never been happier.





	Sleep Tight, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to Twice a lot (hence the song title), and I really wanted to write something about that song, so here it is! Basically Hyunjin enters Felix's dreams and they have little dates and all, but Felix doesn't know the Hyunjin in his dreams is real, so they both avoid each other during the day (hyunjin bc he's shy, and Felix bc he feels embarrassed)
> 
> I hope you like it!

Hyunjin isn’t perfect, he makes mistakes. There are a lot of things he shouldn’t do, and what he’s doing right now is definitely amongst them. Every time Hyunjin does something he’s not supposed to, one of two things happen: either his parents (or Chan and Woojin) scold him immediately, or he gets away with it for a while until someone finds out but it’s too late to reprimand him. The point is, he never gets far with his wrong doings, someone always catches up to him. And yet he’s been doing the same thing for weeks without anyone noticing.

He looks at his phone. It’s almost midnight, Chan’s set curfew during promotions. He watches as everyone gets ready for bed, only doing the same when their leader urges him to. He wishes everyone a good night before retreating to the bathroom. Inside, he takes a small flower he picked up on the way home from his pocket, and whispers foreign, ancient words. It’s a ‘’spell’’ he’d stumbled upon on his phone. At first, he thought it was ridiculous: who would ever be able to enter someone else’s dream by picking up fresh flowers and reciting spells in Latin? Desperate people. And boy, was he desperate. He’s too shy (and too scared) to talk to a certain someone during the day, and this was the only option to ever get close to him. He tried it once, twice, and by the third time he fully believed in this weird spell and now uses it every night.

This time, they’re at a coffee shop. Felix dreams about this place very often, and Hyunjin smiles at the wooden counters, the cosy atmosphere and the blurry-faced workers who somehow seem to be smiling. Everything is lovely, just to Felix’s liking. Hyunjin walks through the tables to the second to last booth by the window, where Felix is already sitting. He’s wearing his favourite red hoodie, and Hyunjin doesn’t have to look to know he’s wearing ripped jeans and his favourite pair of sneakers. He smiles at the Australian and sits down in front of him, picking up the menu. The words are blurred, but it doesn’t matter. Between secret smiles and shared looks, a mug of hot chocolate shows up in front of him, along with Felix’s latte.

“You look nice today.” Hyunjin looks down at himself and smiles at his outfit. Of course he’s wearing the only pink sweater he owns, paired with white jeans and a beanie on his head. Felix is adorable, really.

“Thank you, so do you.” They share a smile and turn to their drinks, occasionally glancing at each other.

“How was your day?”

“So-so, yours?” Felix answers, before he backtracks. This Hyunjin isn’t real, he thinks. “Ah, sorry-”

“I’m having a great day so far!” Hyunjin stops him from rambling. Felix gives him a tight smile and goes back to his latte, which makes the taller of the two worry. “Did something bad happen? You don’t seem like yourself today.”

“I’m fine, it was just a tiring day.” He bites his lip, unaware of Hyunjin’s gaze, and continues. “Plus, you kind of ignored me the whole day in the real world.” Hyunjin bites his lip, trying to look nonchalant. He knows he’s been avoiding Felix a lot lately. He doesn’t really mean to, it’s just that talking to the Australian makes him nervous, and a nervous Hyunjin is a complete mess. He gets clumsy, he stumbles on his feet as much as on his words, and not even Felix’s sunny smiles can make him forget the embarrassment he goes through just to wish the boy a good morning. That’s why he relies on this dream space. Here, he can be cooler and more relaxed because Felix thinks this Hyunjin is dreamt up by him. Felix, too, is much braver in his dreams. He takes his hand, plays with his fingers, and smiles at Hyunjin sweetly.

“Don’t worry, I’m all better now that you’re here.” The taller of the two blushes, and they both giggle at their cheesiness.

Time flows very fast, and Hyunjin’s heart and mind are filled as if they’d been talking the whole day. Felix doesn’t know when his dream is ending, but Hyunjin does, and he makes sure to seize every little moment that’s left. Just like every time, they don’t say goodbye without Felix holding his hand and smiling at him softly. Sometimes he pecks his cheek, sometimes Hyunjin does, or they both settle with holding each other close for a few moments.

“I’m gonna miss you…” Felix mumbles into his neck, arms looped around his waist and head nuzzled into the crook of Hyunjin’s shoulder. The taller laughs softly and runs a hand through the other’s hair.

“You’re gonna see me as soon as you wake up, Lix.” He mumbles back with a soft smile.

“It’s not the same!” Felix whines, and he knows. He knows it’s not the same, because this is their own little world, away from reality, away from judging looks and prying eyes and teasing smirks. Here, there’s something between them, something they haven’t put into words because they never needed too. This world, Felix’s world, is just for the two of them. Unfortunately, this world isn’t where they belong. So Hyunjin does the only thing he can. He tightens his arms around the Australian’s waist, lays a kiss on his hair and closes his eyes, exhaling.

“I know, but I’m not real.” He lies, and the other sighs deeply in agreement. Felix can’t know.

A second later, Hyunjin wakes up in his bed at the Stray Kids dorm. Jeongin is looking down at him, a frown on his face as he complains about ‘Hyunjin’s stupidly loud alarm that wakes up everyone else but himself’. He hums, eyes still adjusting to the light coming through the windows, and checks his phone. 7 AM. Felix should be waking up by now, too. He gets up from his bed, stretches slightly and walks towards the kitchen. He greets Chan, who’s making food for everyone accompanied by Felix, who’s talking animatedly in English about a movie he saw yesterday. As he notices Hyunjin, he coughs slightly, startling Chan, and avoids looking at him. Hyunjin doesn’t mind, he smiles slightly and goes on with his morning. He’s used to it, Felix gets very shy the morning after they meet in his dream. He wonders if he’d feel even shyer if he knew the Hyunjin he goes on dates with in his dreams is in fact the real one. He guesses he should tell him the truth. But telling him would mean confessing a lot of things he might not be ready to say. Dream space Felix is very different from real life Felix, and his feelings may not be the same either. For now, Hyunjin is content. For now, meeting in their dreams is enough. For now, Hyunjin doesn’t mind living a lie.

 

_“Baby think about me all night long_

_This time we spend together In our dreams, just the two of us_

_It’s a happy moment we make_

_Shala lalala shala lalala_

_Good night, let’s meet_

_In our dreams again”_


End file.
